Piltovers Finest
by Arde Liliruca
Summary: Vi, The Piltover Enforcer, has finally felt the repercussions to her recklessness. Now she must rely on someone other than herself. Caitlyn takes care of her longtime partner, while tracking down a man who works in the shadows of Piltover. Expect mystery and fluff for the first few chapters, NSFW stuff to come later.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

" _Caitlyn Crowne' Diary  
Weather: Sunny  
Topic: Vi. Again.  
The Piltover Enforcer, Vi. I've worked the beat with her ever since I offered her a place among the law rather than running from it. She was rough, well rougher, back then, brash, and had no respect for the law at all but when her cohorts were in danger she didn't cut and run nor did she cower or cry. She showed dubious ingenuity, amazing bravery, and a will to protect by using those hextech gauntlets to save them. My father always told me that those characteristics, if shown, no matter who the source, they can be made into something better than themselves. That's what I'm trying to do with Vi but it is...less than successful. Despite even my tracking skills and sleuthing ability, I know next to nothing about about my partner. We work together during the days and at night if needed, but she always goes her own way after we clock out. I do trust her. I have to, she is one of Piltovers Finest after all."_

The young sheriff closed and locked her leather bound diary, the cover devoid of any defining characteristics save for a small bronze padlock. She had just come out of the shower to record the days thoughts in her diary after a long day of following leads and making arrests. Night was setting upon the city of progress and Caitlyn was sat in her room before an open window letting the cool night air saunter in, she stared out into the ever busy city pondering over the ever persistent questions about her partner. Her train of thought was derailed by a massive explosion from the easter quarter of Piltover. She rose, beginning to dress herself and radio her partner, hoping she was actually awake.

"This is Caitlyn, we have a problem in the eas-" she spoke hurriedly before being cut off by a voice still fresh with the sound of sleep.  
"Calm down, cupcake, I heard it. Think it's Jinx?" Vi asked the sound of car horns and wind being broadcasted through the radio.  
"Doubtful, she usually lets us know before she blows up a city block. Wait for backup, I'm on my way now." She said as she made her way out of her home.  
"Backup? I am my own backup." Vi said with a chuckle.  
"Vi this is serious, we don't know what this is yet." Caitlyn warned her sternly.  
"What's that? You're, psshhh, breaking up, pssshhh!" Suddenly the radio cut out, the final sound was the clutching of a large robotic fist.

"This is coming out of her paycheck." Caitlyn thought to herself.

The trip to the Eastern district of Piltover was quick, though Caitlyn arrived far too late. Her partner, Vi, the Iron Vixen of Piltover was currently on her knees in front of the city library with a simple pistol pressed against her head. A hostage situation. She was so stunned that she didn't notice the other humans and yordles tied up behind the crew of barefaced criminals. She continued forward to speak with the negotiator.

"What are their demands?" She asked the man.  
"They're demanding we empty the city bank and give them an aircraft ready to go. The situation i-"  
"I know the situation. Listen, keep them talking, make sure no one get's hurt and make sure they stay on the ground. Keep your men out of this, I'll be handling this alone." She said before speeding off.

She made her way to the top of a building a few blocks away, getting out her rifle and peering through the scope. She saw 7 people, 3 on the one side of the hostages, with 3 on the other and one in the middle, apparently the leader, who was shouting demands and holding a gun to her partner's head. The temptation to blow his head off was high but she managed to remain calm. She turned her scope to another person, one far in the back. They were clad in a mask, with a long robe, and gloves covering their hands. Whoever this was, they aren't armed nor are they a part of these criminals. She focused back to the armed thugs. Caitlyn was focused perfectly onto the leader. She shifted between the other thugs many times, identifying the fastest shooting pattern. She focused back onto the leader. Bang. Another 6 shots rang out after that, the men dropped to the floor within seconds of each other all taking shots to the legs and arms, except for the leader who was left without the top part of his skull. She gave a sigh of relief, before she noticed one of the men who she'd disabled had a much more advanced pistol bound to his forearm and aimed it towards the still kneeling Vi. Caitlyn shot again, but bullets only fly so fast. By the time she could put the man down, he'd already fired at her partner hitting her in her lower back. Caitlyn felt true panic as she rushed down from her sniper nest back down to the scene. Medics had already gotten Vi onto a stretcher, removing her gauntlets and rushing her into the back of an ambulance, Caitlyn riding along as well. Her mind was blank, only focusing on the limp hand she held between her own.

Vi awoke to the smell of sterility and the metronome like beep of a heart monitor. She looked around to see some flowers next to her and her partner, asleep in a chair next to her bedside with her top hat covering her face but not hiding the little bit of drool spilling out onto her dress. Her gauntlets were nowhere in sight, but she wasn't too concerned about it. She leaned over to rise from her bed, feeling surprisingly pain free. She was alarmed to find, despite her efforts to raise her legs nothing happened. She tried, to the point of grunting, but nothing came of her efforts. The noise had awoken Caitlyn who immediately tried to settle her friend.

"Vi, relax, you're in the hospital!" She said as she gently took her by the shoulders and set her back into bed.  
"Caitlyn...what happened to me? I...can't…" She tried to force out the words but she could hardly believe it.  
"It's going to be okay, you got hit in the spine, there's some nerve damage and...well you're temporarily paraplegic." She said in a gentle, reassuring tone.

"What do you mean temporary? Last time I checked getting shot in the spine isn't something you just get better from."  
"You're in Piltover, something like that can be fixed. Your surgery is scheduled in a few weeks, until then just try not to get into too much trouble, okay cupcake?" She teased.

Vi gave a small smile before speaking up again.

"Still, a few weeks? What am I supposed to do until then? What about the League? And how do I get home, I don't think wheelchairs are exactly street legal."  
"It's all taken care of, I've alerted the summoners of your injury and as for getting home, I'll be taking you personally. I hope you're not too tired to give directions."  
"No...you sure there's not someone else who could give me a ride? Like Jayce or Ezreal?"  
"Jayce is busy with the League and Ezreal isn't old enough to drive. What, don't you trust me? I'm the one who actually goes the speed limit remember?" She reminded Vi as she moved to help her into her new wheelchair. 

"It's okay, my legs might be bum right now but my arms work just fine." She said as she tried to lift herself up. The effects of the muscle relaxer that was used when removing the bullet from her back were still strong enough to render the woman weak, making her lose her grip on the side bars of the bed. Luckily, she fell into the arms of her friend. After a moment of embarrassed silence Vi spoke again.

"Okay, help me." She said as Caitlyn began to lift her into her chair.

Vi felt weak, not entirely because of the drugs. She'd been relying solely on herself since she was a child. Now she was incapable of even getting herself out of bed. Caitlyn was not blind to this.

"After you get better, I hope you realize you'll be the one waiting on me hand and foot." She teased before leaning down giving Vi a reassuring hug.  
"Without a doubt, cupcake." Vi smiled, returning the embrace with one arm.

After getting Vi into Caitlyn's family car, and a few minutes of Vi giving direction they arrived at her home, if it could even be called that. Even in the city of Piltover, the impoverished still exist, though through the myriad of public assistance programs most are able to make due with what they have. Vi's home was the dilapidated remnants of an old concrete building, clearly built before Piltover's reformation into the techmaturgical wonder it is today. The walls, or what was left of them, were cracked or blow apart, perhaps the early training of Vi's brawling skill Caitlyn thought to herself. Upon looking over at her partner, she saw her gaze cast down at her lap.

"So this was what she was hiding…" Caitlyn thought.

She reached over and set her hand on the womans lap.

"Why don't you come home with me until you're feeling better? Not to toot my own horn, but my family's estate might be more comfortable for you in your current state." She spoke with a smile.  
"Thanks, Cait." Vi replied. "Help me out, I just need to grab some clothes."

Caitlyn helped Vi out of the vehicle and wheeled her, with some difficulty, into her home. The place was covered in crushed beer cans, unwashed dishes, and a small T.V set. Caitlyn wasn't one to judge and often tried to see things objectively but when it came to Vi, her emotions dominated her actions. Vi wheeled herself over to where she slept, grabbing an old dufflebag and piling some shirts, pants, and undergarments into it before zipping it up.

"Alright we can get out of here." She said wheeling past Caitlyn, before noticing she wasn't following. "You okay, Cait?" She asked tapping the girl on her thigh.  
"Oh, sorry. Let's be off." She said turning around to push Vi.  
"I know it's not much…" Vi spoke before they exited. "...But it's mine, you know? I've had a lot of memories in this shithole, good and bad. Feels wrong to just up and split after I get a little bit of cash. Plus there's good people here." She said with a chuckle.

Caitlyn had never seen this side of Vi, at least not with this kind of sincerity. She set a hand on her partner's shoulder and continued to wheel her out.

As Caitlyn and Vi entered the street, a group of people, old and young, were crowded around Caitlyn's car. Vi spoke up, authority in her voice "Hey! Don't chop the car, it's a friends." The crowd, turned around and wore shocked faces at vi. They all rushed over to her, tears in their eyes.

"What happened, V?" One asked panicked.

"Oh god…" A few whispered in disbelief.

"Are you gonna die?" A girl no more than 5 asked with harrowing innocence.

"I just had a little accident, and no, I'm not gonna die. I'll be on my feet in a few weeks, just going out for some R&R until my surgery, I'll be back right after."

She addressed the crowd. As she finished speaking, their panic subsided while they wished her well and returned to their respective homes and alleys. Caitlyn helped Vi into the car, putting her wheelchair into the trunk. It was almost strange to see people other than her genuinely concerned about Vi. It didn't take much to figure out Vi had been taking care of these people, after all, her money had to go somewhere. Caitlyn chose not to comment on it, instead they rode back to Caitlyn's home in comfortable silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caitlyn and Vi were approaching the estate just as the sun was setting on the city of progress.

The Crowne family estate was one of the largest in Piltover, resting near the northern edge of the city. Only recently had the family gained stature in Piltover through wise investments and brilliant inventions made by the heads of the estate, Caitlyn's mother and father, Richard Crowne and Margaret Crowne. The car passed through a thin horizontal beam of green light 10 feet from the gate adorned with Caitlyn's family crest which caused it to open automatically. The manor itself was gothic in design, with the usually half exposed gears and light hum of running motors that was the common look of all buildings in Piltover. Vi had always assumed her partner was wealthy, but not this wealthy. A small battalion of robotic butlers marched efficiently out of the manor, welcoming the two officers.

"Geez, think you have enough robots?" Vi said as Caitlyn exited the car. A few of the robots marched over to the car.

"Welcome home, Miss Crowne. We have detected a guest in your company, shall we see them inside?" They asked in unison.

"It's quite alright, I'll see to her care. Return to your stations. Also alert my parents to my arrival, I'm sure they're locked in their laboratory." Caitlyn ordered as she retrieved the wheelchair from the car, helping Vi into it.

"Masters Richard and Margaret are away at the moment, Miss. They are estimated to be returning in 3 days, 6 hours, and 24 minutes." The crowd of robotic assistance announced before returning to their stations to resume their daily chores.

Caitlyn's parents had always been filled with wanderlust, they would leave the girl alone for weeks on more than one occasion. She always knew that they loved her and that they were merely slaves to their nature. Vi began wheeling herself towards the mansion, looking back at Caitlyn.

"You coming? It is your place after all." Vi called out while wheeling herself.

"Right behind you." Caitlyn teased as she walked briskly past her friend.

Vi, never one to be showed up, began wheeling herself faster to pass Caitlyn. The two looked at each other for a moment before earnestly racing each other to get to the door first. Though she was crippled, Vi had more than enough arm strength to race past the Sniper. Both breathing heavily upon reaching the door, they began to giggle, before erupting into roaring laughter.

"I'm not sure how bad I should feel that, even in a chair, you can out pace me." Caitlyn spoke between laughter.

"It's all in the arms, cupcake. After I'm better, I might just let you work out with me. So uh...how exactly am I supposed to get up these steps? Don't think you're really going to be able to carry me and this chair." Vi said as she looked up the 20 imposing steps leading up the the heavy oak doors of the mansion.

"Worry not, I won't have to carry you or that chair." She said as she clapped twice. After clapping, the seemingly ancient steps rotated to form a slide down, or in this case, a ramp up to the door.

Vi looked at the newly formed ramp looked over at Caitlyn before speaking. "Uh...why do you just have a ramp ready to go?"

"It's a slide actually. My parents really aren't fans of door to door salesmen." She said as she began scaling the ramp.

"Door to door salesmen? How would they get past the gate?" Vi asked as she wheeled herself up to the door.

"They're surprisingly persistent. Why this one time, a man flew over the gate with a steam-powered jetpack." Caitlyn said as she opened the door, removing her hat and handing it to one of the Robotic Butlers standing next to the door.

"A jetpack? What the hell was he selling to need a jetpack?" Vi questioned.

"It may shock you, but he was selling Jetpacks." Caitlyn teased, gesturing to a jetpack gathering dust in the corner.

Vi opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss for words. She simply nodded and continued rolling behind Caitlyn.

Caitlyn showed Vi all around her home, from the labs, to the indoor green house. She showed her the dining room and the guest room where she would sleep. During the tour she noticed Vi slowly fall behind. Each time she went to push her wheels her arms would shake ever so slightly.

"How could I be so blind." Caitlyn thought to herself. "She's fresh out of the hospital, the muscle relaxers are probably still in her system."

Caitlyn stopped and waited for her friend before speaking aloud. "I'm feeling rather hungry, care for some dinner?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Believe it or not, IV doesn't really fill you up. Lead the way, partner." Vi said as she patted the back of her chair, signaling Caitlyn to push her.

The Family Dining Room was rather simple, a room adjacent to the dining hall where the Crowne family would hold feasts for select inventors who have worked with them or young inventors looking to get their name out into the world so they may come together to share ideas and show off new creations. In the Family Dining Room there was a simple oak table in the center with 3 chairs surrounding it, while the room itself was filled with the usual things one would find in a Piltover dining room such as knives, forks, and a few robotic butlers ready to serve. A large window facing the city, allowed the wandering lights of the city and the soft moonlight to flow in.

"Never really seen the city like this, all lit up. Don't get the best view from the streets, you know?" Vi asked as she stared out onto Piltover.

"I wouldn't say that, the city seems very lit up when we're chasing Jinx around." Caitlyn replied as sat down.

Vi snickered, not taking her eyes away from the window. "Guess you're right. Still, I like it better this way."

Two robotic butlers entered the room, setting down two plates covered with metal lids. The first robot was different from the others, taller, and more archaic in design. Above his slot for a mouth there was a fancy looking mustache painted on. The steam from under the lids wafted up, teasing Vi's nose.

"Damn, this smells great. What is it, Jeeves?" She asked the robot nearest her.

He seemed to spring to life, stiffening his proper posture even more before speaking and twisting at his painted mustache. "That would be succulent herbed boneless pork loin chops paired with a tangy raspberry sauce…[Loading]... heaven on a plate! This is a special Crowne family dish. It has been accompanied it with mashed potatoes and julienned steamed carrots."

He removed the lid exposing the beautiful dish as he set down two wine glasses and a full bottle of unopened red wine. Caitlyn enjoyed a wonderful meal with her friend, while Vi enjoyed a wonderful meal with a bottle of wine. By the end of the meal Vi had downed the entire bottle alone, making drunken jokes that were lost on Caitlyn but funny all the same.

"Well, I guess I should be thankful she passed out in her chair. She's much easier to move like this." Caitlyn thought to herself as she rolled Vi into her room, getting her out of her chair and into bed.

"Hey...thanks cupcup, 'ppreciate it." Vi slurred out as she looked up at Caitlyn.

"You're quite welcome, cupcup. Get some rest." Caitlyn said stroking her friend's cheek.

"Cait...you like me right?" Vi asked as Caitlyn was moving towards the door.

"What? Of course I do. You're my closest friend." She said, leaning on the door frame looking back at the girl in the bed.

"I like you too. You're shmart, kind of high shtrung, but you're alright." She giggled out before slipping into unconsciousness

Caitlyn laughed to herself before closing the door.

The moon was high in the sky, as a figure approached the Crowne Family gate, pulling out a small electric pulse gun. They aimed it right at the center of the gate, pulling the trigger, and releasing a bolt of electricity. The gate's motorized hum slowed to a halt as the gate creaked open. The figure moved with almost inhuman speed, quickly scaling the side of the manor and pushing open the door to the room Vi was sleeping in. Silently creeping in, the figure neared closer and closer to the sleeping Vi, reaching out to touch her. Suddenly, a small beam of red light traced the skull of the figure before striking their eye. The lamp next to an armchair in the corner illuminated revealing Caitlyn, rifle in hand pointed at Jinx, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Give me one reason not to pull this trigger." Caitlyn spoke coldly.

"Uh...so you don't wake sleepyhead here?" Jinx joked dryly.

Caitlyn lowered her gun, though still keeping it pointed the girl's leg. "Fair enough. What are you doing in my home?" Caitlyned questioned.

"Thought I'd check up on an old friend, I heard about what happened. Wait, were you watching her sleep?" Jinx retorted.

The question caught Caitlyn off guard.

"No..I was worried about an assailant creeping through the window to finish what they started." Caitlyn replied.

Jinx held up a crudely drawn get well card, depicting Vi chasing her, with Caitlyn shooting randomly in the air. Caitlyn also had stink lines coming off of her.

"Don't think a card will hurt her. Mind if I leave it here?" Jinx asked smirking, looking over at the annoyed sheriff.

"Fine. If there's nothing else, I'd thank you to take your leave." Caitlyn said gesturing towards the window.

"Aww and here I thought we could team up while fat-hands is out of commission. We'd make a good team, you shoot the bad guys, I shoot them better. Sounds pretty good if you ask me." Jinx said as she sat on the edge of the window.

Jinx and Caitlyn sat in silence for a moment before Jinx spoke again. "Take care of her, okay? I'll burn your hat if anything happens to her." Jinx threatened with a voice close to breaking.

"I'll keep her safe. I'll keep her safe...Jinx, if you hear anything about a man in a mask skulking around the city, let me know. He was there when Vi was...hurt. He may be connected." Caitlyn said.

"I haven't heard anything about any masked guys, but someone is selling fat-hands fat hands over in Zaun a week from today. I was planning on taking them and painting them pink, but I think you might get them before me. Good luck, hat lady." Jinx said before leaping from the window ledge.

Caitlyn stood up, closing the window, and leaving the room. After she returned to her room, she laid on her bed, one burning question plaguing her mind as she slipped into sleep.

"What is going on in my city?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn broke over Piltover, illuminating the city with crisp morning light and setting another day in motion like clockwork. Caitlyn too was set in motion with the sunrise, slipping out of her silken nightgown and walking bare onto the balcony outside of her room. She rested her elbows on the balconies rail. The warm cloak that the sun's light cast on her pale form was broken only by streams of nipping wind that rode across her skin. She didn't often perform this ritual, only when her parents were vacant and she was alone. Though she wasn't alone, she thought to herself. Her best friend was mere rooms away, though the idea of being discovered this way didn't displease her and brought a rush to her now blushing face.

"I'm very comfortable with Vi, why should it matter if she saw me? This is my home and we're both adults. I know SHE wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind…" She muttered to herself, trying to settle her heart. This failed as a powerful knock came from her door causing her to almost leap from the edge.

"Up and at 'em, cupcake!" Vi barked out. "We got leads to follow!" she shouted as she rolled down the hallway. Caitlyn steadied herself, making sure not to go over the railing. She quickly got dressed, her face twice as red as before. She met Vi in the same room where they ate dinner, which was now filled with many breakfast items placed on snow white porcelain plates. She sat down across from Vi who was eating wheat toast and drinking orange juice as fast as if she were competing. Caitlyn began delicately picking apart an omelette. After they were finished eating and the servants had taken the plates to be washed, Vi set some folders on the table right between herself and her partner. "So do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Vi asked bringing two of the folders to the top of the pile.

Caitlyn stared at the two folders, looking between them back and forth before answering. "I would like the "How did you get these?" news first." Vi looked at her confused for a moment before answering. " I went down to the station when I woke up and grabbed them, I'm still an officer. They have to let me in, you know?"

"No, no I mean...HOW did you get these? The station is 10 miles from here." Caitlyn clarified as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in a fit of early morning frustration.

"I've got a pair of wheels with me all the time, you know? Wasn't half bad since it's mostly downhill." She shrugged.

"Then isn't it mostly uphill on the way back?" Caitlyn retorted.

"Well that was half bad." Vi admitted.

A wide grin broke out on Caitlyn's face, followed by genuine, hearty laughter and tears leaking from her eyes. It had been a long time since she laughed like this, even longer since she laughed like this in her home without her parents. Vi had to join her friend, also erupting into uproarious honking laughter. Caitlyn looked up through her tears, smile still ear to ear and set her hand on top of Vi's. The laughter faded into giggles, and faded still into silent smiles and a locked gaze between two blushing women. Their moment was broken by the growing ring of a phone and the synthesized voice of a robotic butler. "Miss Crowne, a Mister Ezreal is calling for you. He say's it is incredibly urgent." The robot spoke as he approached Caitlyn. His hand vibrated in tandem with the sound of the ringing. Caitlyn grabbed the robot's hand and held it up to her ear before speaking.

"Found something? Mhmm… So where is it? Interesting…" She got up from the table, continuing her conversation while grabbing a pen and paper from a nearby drawer to write down the details of the call. "Thank you, I'm on my way." She said before returning the phone hand to the robotic servant.

"We'll have to go over those files later, I have to meet with Ezreal to follow another lead. I should be back later tonight, you've been authorized to issue orders to our servants so feel free to have them assist you with anything."

Vi wasn't able to respond due to Caitlyn's rapid explanation. Moments after the door had closed Vi let out a quiet, sad "Go get 'em, cupcake..."

Soon after that she waved one of the robotic servants over and requested a bottle of wine.

The city state of Zaun was something like a distorted version of Piltover, the de facto difference being that the Zaunite technology is completely unhindered by the potential environmental impact. Massive billowing towers of dark smoke marched endlessly from the multiple laboratories, causing a permanent smog to blanket the entirety of Zaun. The Prodigal Explorer, Ezreal, has made multiple trips to Zaun, charting the maze like sewers simply for the sake of being the only one who knows every twist and turn. While it made him mildly insufferable it made him incredibly helpful to Caitlyn. The two walked for what seemed like miles, the only sound echoing in the sewers being the tales of Ezreal and the constant dripping of pipes.

"...and that's the last time I ever try to Arcane Shift past a sewage pit. Really thought I'd clear the gap." Ezreal said as a note on his 6th exploring story since the two had been journeying through the sewers.

"You know, it's shocking that your sixth story is even more interesting than the other five but I really do think we should be quiet. Twitch makes his home down here, does he not?" Caitlyn reminded Ezreal, hoping for a reprieve from the endless tales of the boy adventurer.

"Well yeah, but he and I have an agreement. I can explore as much as I want as long as I pay him tribute."

"The tribute being what exactly?" Caitlyn inquired.

"Just some "rare" artifacts. Between you and me, it's really just some old mechanical pencils and glow sticks." Ezreal announced with a laugh.

Suddenly, the pipes that released only drops and the occasional stream of glowing water rumbled before exploding with a torrent of sewage. A maniacal, grating laughter could be heard over the sound of rushing water. Caitlyn and Ezreal wasted no time in sprinting away from the tidal wave of toxic water, just barely keeping ahead of pursuing waste. Turning corner after corner, the two tried desperately to lose the pursuing torrent, but everywhere they went more and more pipes released the same violent stream of sewage. Caitlyn noticed a quick moving shadow scurrying overhead.

"This way!" She announced as she grabbed Ezreal by one of his many belts, pulling him around another corner as she watched the shadow follow them. She followed the shadow with her eyes as she led it with her rifle, firing her 90 caliber net. She hit her target perfectly, watching Twitch, The Plague Rat, tumble and fall into a puddle of raw sewage.

The two moved over to their squirming captive, holding their noses closed. Caitlyn didn't think it was possible to smell worse than the sewer, but his stench stuck out like a light in the darkness. Whenever she was made to fight against him on the Fields of Justice she tried to stay upwind but the air down here was vile and stagnant.

"Unhand me you fools! Your king demands it!" Twitch ordered in his naturally nasally tone.

"What was that about! You tried to kill us, I thought we had an agreement." Ezreal responded with a forced nasally tone.

"That was before I realized you weren't really offering me tribute! Now release me, stand still, and allow your kind to shoot you! And I demand a sandwich!"

"What? How do you know that?" Ezreal questioned.

"I could be wrong, but he may have figured it out when you announced you've been giving him old pencils and glow sticks instead of the promised artifacts." Caitlyn interjected. "If you'd be so kind, I'd like you to excuse my friend. He's too young to understand the weight of a promise."

"Hey! I'm old enou-" Ezreal protested before being cut off by Twitch.

"I suppose I could forgive him...if I'm offered real tribute. Something worthy of the Trash King!" He exclaimed with a toothy smile.

"I believe we have just the thing." She said as she reached over and snatched the goggles from Ezreals head, handing them to Twitch and releasing him from the net. "A brand new pair of goggles just waiting for your...personal touch."

"Those are mi-" Ezreal attempted to grab them from Caitlyn, removing his hand from his nose and causing him to immediately gag and cough from Twitch's stink.

"Hmm...a fine gift! Your king accepts! Uh...brings you to my domain?" Twitch asked as he spat onto the goggle lenses, wiping them down, and turning them from clear to murky.

"We've heard that there's an underground auction taking place here in Zaun. We were hoping to ask you if you'd heard anything about this." Caitlyn asked, crouching down and smiling at the rat. Caitlyn knew Twitch wasn't evil. Insane definitely, but not evil. Even doing this, getting down to his level and being kind, was a form of interrogation that she rarely used. Vi had a much more hands on way of obtaining information.

"Hmm...oh! Yes, yes! I've heard the pipes talking, a lot of scurrying surface level. There's going to be a gathering where the smoke meets the big puddle." He spoke with pride.

Ezreal finally gained control over his coughing "He probably means down by the docks. There's no other body of water in Zaun. We can't get there from the sewers though, we'll have to get there above ground." Ezreal said, all too eager to get out of here.

"I see. Thank you very much Twitch, you've been incredibly helpful. If I'm every wandering about these sewers again I'll bring you another gift." She said with a smile before she and Ezreal began to climb from the sewers.

"You'll have safe passage in my kingdom! Oh and bring some chewing gum, I need to finish an art project." Twitch requested and Caitlyn waved him goodbye.

Twitch took his time returning to his toilet throne at the pit of the sewer, collecting a piece of paper and a few crayons. He quickly scribbled a crude drawing of Caitlyn with a heart around it, licking the back of the paper, and sticking it to a section of wall which had "DO NOT GNAW" labeled above it. He also moved his picture of Ezreal from that section to the "GNAW SLIGHTLY" section of the wall.


End file.
